


Sweet poetry

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: femslash100 drabbles [17]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: Her sweetly chiming voice warms her in a way no fire ever could.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's Drabble Tag 7 using the prompt "Margaery/Sansa - poems"

It’s a mystery for Sansa how Margaery remembers the poems she whispers to her all night. Her sweetly chiming voice warms her in a way no fire ever could.

Margaery knows tales about gardens so gorgeous she couldn’t even imagine. About nymphs who find true love and fight for that. Sansa wishes her heart could be as brave as theirs. As Margaery’s is.

Then there are also nights filled with just crackling fire. That’s when Margaery reveals her own kind of poetry to her.

The poetry her lips draw against the porcelain skin is more precious than any quoted words.


End file.
